mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Gonzaga
Gabriel Gonzaga is a retired heavyweight fighter who fought in the UFC. He is perhaps most famous for knocking out the renowned high-kick knockout artist, kickboxer Mirko Filipovic, with a high kick, to earn a title shot against Randy Couture. End of First UFC Run Gonzaga most recently faced well-rounded striker and former football player Brendan Schaub. He lost via unanimous decision, his third straight loss. Gonzaga was cut afterwards. He contemplated retirement afterwards. Gonzaga next faced Parker Porter, winning via third-round arm triangle choke after an impressive performance. Back in the UFC Gonzaga next signed to make his very welcome return to the UFC replacing British veteran Rob Broughton against newcomer Edinaldo Oliveira in Brazil, home to both of them. Gonzaga defeated Oliveira via first-round rear-naked choke submission, making a triumphant return to his home promotion in his homeland. Gonzaga was next set to welcome undefeated Strikeforce veteran and UFC newcomer Shane Del Rosario into the Octagon. Instead, Gonzaga stepped out to face former IFL heavyweight champion and Ultimate Fighter winner Roy Nelson. Gonzaga was injured less than a month before the bout was scheduled to take place and he was replaced by EliteXC and Dream veteran Dave Herman. After recovering, Gonzaga signed on to return to his native Brazil to face fellow Brazilian and UFC newcomer Geronimo Dos Santos. Dos Santos was unfortunately injured and the fight was cancelled. Gonzaga next signed to return to Brazil once again in January 2013 to face veteran Ben Rothwell. Gonzaga defeated Rothwell via second round guillotine choke submission. Gonzaga next faced prospect Travis Browne, losing via a controversial first round knockout after receiving several questionably legal elbows to or near the back of his head. Gonzaga next stepped in to replace an injured Shane Del Rosario against Dave Herman. He quickly knocked Herman out. Gonzaga wasted little time in next signing to fight Strikeforce veteran Shawn Jordan, winning via another quick first round knockout with a counter strike. Gonzaga was then called out by prospect Stipe Miocic. Miocic beat Gonzaga up en route to a dominant unanimous decision. After a hefty layoff Gonzaga next signed to fight TUF veteran Matt Mitrione. Mitrione knocked Gonzaga out quite quickly and decisively in the first round. Gonzaga next signed for a rematch against returning legend Mirko Filipovic in the main event of the UFC's debut in Poland, eight years after Gonzaga had knocked out Filipovic with his own iconic high kick. Gonzaga showed some early success against Filipovic before eventually succumbing to a third round TKO loss due to elbows on the ground. Gonzaga next looked to rebound against newcomer Konstantin Erokhin, winning a unanimous decision in one of the worst fights in UFC history. In April 2016 Gonzaga then fought hard-hitter Derrick Lewis who was a late replacement for Ruslan Magomedov. Lewis knocked out Gonzaga in the first round. Five minutes after the Lewis fight, in September 2016, Gonzaga stated that he was retiring from the sport of MMA "unless he got a six-figure offer" to fight. A six-figure offer for Gonzaga being unlikely, it appeared that he had retired officially from the sport of MMA. Fights *Gabriel Gonzaga vs. Fabiano Scherner - After the fight, Fabiano Scherner was cut and he never returned to the UFC. *Mirko Filipovic vs. Gabriel Gonzaga - The fight was for the heavyweight number-one contendership, for a chance to face champion Couture. It also featured one of the most shocking finishes in UFC history, with Gonzaga knocking out Filipovic with Filipovic's own signature move, the high kick, to earn a title shot. *Randy Couture vs. Gabriel Gonzaga - Couture successfully and dominantly defended his heavyweight title against highly-touted BJJ expert and striker, Gonzaga. A high kick from Gonzaga broke Couture's arm shortly before the champion won by TKO. *Gabriel Gonzaga vs. Shane Carwin *Gabriel Gonzaga vs. Chris Tuscherer - The fight was Chris Tuscherer's UFC debut. *Gabriel Gonzaga vs. Junior Dos Santos *Gabriel Gonzaga vs. Parker Porter *Gabriel Gonzaga vs. Edinaldo Oliveira - The fight was the UFC return of veteran Gonzaga and it was the UFC debut of Edinaldo Oliveira. Gonzaga replaced an injured Roy Broughton. *Gabriel Gonzaga vs. Ben Rothwell *Gabriel Gonzaga vs. Dave Herman *Mirko Filipovic vs. Gabriel Gonzaga 2 *Gabriel Gonzaga vs. Konstantin Erokhin - The fight was one of the worst in UFC history. *Derrick Lewis vs. Gabriel Gonzaga Category:Heavyweight fighters Category:Retired fighters